The invention relates to mobile terminals and particularly to transfer of a second party's telephone number in voice calls of mobile terminals.
The user of a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, often needs to know something else about the caller than his/her telephone number transmitted in connection with a mobile call. This is particularly important in the field of customer service, for instance in CRM (Customer Relationship Management) applications.
At present, the user of a mobile phone may obtain information on the caller to his/her mobile phone in an SMS (Short Message Service) message.
Call information of mobile phones cannot at present be utilized effectively in computer systems.